MY FIRST KISS
by myathebee
Summary: All I can think of was Naruto and how he better than anyone I can think of in this whole world deserved to live the most [oneshot, NarHina]


**MY FIRST KISS**

Fear wretched my heart when I saw a kunai heading straight for Naruto's chest in his shock of the truth he seemed not able to move a muscle, which had probably been their plan all along. I had no time to think of the consequences and tore through the arms that were holding me back. All I can think of was Naruto and how he better than anyone I can think of in this whole world deserved to live the most. I dreaded not making it to him in time before this cursed knife would rip through him and take him from me. I grasped at whatever strength I had left in my body, reaching out and threw myself in front of him, holding him for dear life. Then pain ran through my whole body as tears began to fall freely from my eyes, I couldn't hold them back any longer. The kunai had embedded itself in my back and had threatened to take me from this world. Naruto with shock, fear, hurt and worry itched on his face screamed out my name, so blood curdling it hurt my ears. We fell to the floor like this holding each other, never wanting to let go in the fear of losing each other. I could feel the life being taken from me. I buried my face in Naruto's chest, just to smell the sweet smell of nature, ramen, and what was Naruto himself. When I pulled away from him just a bit to see his face, I felt something wet drop onto my cheek. Stunned I looked up to find Naruto looking at me with such deep hatred for what he knew was coming and for what they've done to me. Though I also saw deep down his love and hurt for me.

"Hinata, why'd you do it" Naruto asked tears staining his face.

I hated the look of pain on his face more than anything right now and wanted it to stop. I wanted to see Naruto's smile, his real one, the one he would only show me.

We had forgotten that we were in middle of a heated battle and only saw each other, in our own little worlds that were being so slowly torn apart.

I loosened my grip a bit, which he responded with tightening his hold on me a bit more, and I cupped his gorgeous face in one hand and replied, "B-because I love you, Naruto."

I felt a wave of pain run through my body, jerked my head down in time for blood not to get onto Naruto's perfect face, and a wave of blood splurted out of my mouth. My vision had started to get foggy and I tried to cling desperately to reality, because I didn't want to leave Naruto just yet, especially since I just confessed my love for him. Ironic isn't it when I finally tell the love of my life, the one I admire most I love him and I'm about to die, Ironic.

Naruto looked at me with shocked, loving and resentful eyes, buried his head it the crook of my neck and said, "I love you to Hinata, don't leave me, please." His voice had broke when he said please and I felt something squeeze my heart.

I pulled his face so we'd be eye to eye and almost collapsed in the attempt, but Naruto had a firm grip on me. "HINATA, Hinata are you all right, look at me, you won't die I won't let you, please, I love you to much." I could feel my pulse slowing and my breathing had become ragged. I mustered all the strength I had left to look up at Naruto. "I'm sorry but I'm not strong enough." I let out a small bitter laugh, then looked up and saw the hurt look on Naruto's beautiful face and regretted what I had said. "No your not, your one of the strongest people I know, Hinata. You can do it, just hold on long enough and I'll get help." Naruto cried out desperately, not wanted to lose someone else special to him. I managed a weak smile, the best I can do under the circumstances and asked him, "Would you smile for me, Naruto?"

I could tell he was trying his best, but I didn't want to leave him like this, I wanted to see MY Naruto, but maybe that was a selfish thing to ask, so I'd just take what I could.

"Please, Hinata hold on I love you, you can't leave me." Naruto pleaded.

I was on the edge of death and just managed an 'I love you.' Though I know he had loved me, one of his first real loves and that made me happy. Just before I was in total darkness I could feel Naruto's soft lips upon mine and I couldn't have been more content with my fate or more happy to have had my first kiss from Naruto right before I died then a whispered 'I love you.'


End file.
